


lil' pumpkin

by roseyong



Series: sukhoon parents au [2]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Kid Fic, Kid Kim Doyoung (TREASURE), Kid Watanabe Haruto, M/M, Parenthood, Sign Language, Toddlers, Winnie-the-Pooh References, doie and ruto have a moment™, doie and ruto's first official halloween, ending is wonk but i don't care !, he's autistic in this verse okay, he's not deaf though, hyunsuk doesn't know what a pumpkin looks like, junkyu's bald cat makes an appearance lol, mashi is only mentioned rip sorry king ily, ruto uses sign language, she gets puked on by doie and kyu just about dies!, suk is low key a dumb ass but jihoon still loves him anyways, suk loves jihoon's moles, sukhoon can't cook an edible meal for shit, umm there's some sukhoon feels bc yes what did u expect from me, what the f word is a title bc uh yeah brainrot isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/pseuds/roseyong
Summary: "I said to buy him a pumpkin costume, Hyunsuk!" Jihoon cries, his cheeks flushing red as it takes everything in him not to facepalm,"A pumpkin!"Doyoung whining as he wriggled about in his Daddy’s arms, pissed that he was missing Pingu for, well, whatever the hell this was.“But I thought-”“This is a carrot costume, Hyunsuk,” Jihoon deadpans,“You got our son a carrot costume.”
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Series: sukhoon parents au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992856
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	lil' pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> hello i owe this whole fic to a spur of the moment crackfic idea that i shitposted in a crackfic thread oop...yeah this was supposed to be 500 words but uhhh yeah that didn't happen :)))
> 
> anyways, i hope u enjoy ! 
> 
> oH and happy Halloween !!! *pumpkin emoji ghost emoji skull emoji*

“Ruto-yah is going as a bumblebee,” Junkyu says in full-blown baby talk, scooping the toddler out of his highchair with a coo, pressing a kiss to Haruto’s cheek as he does so. “Isn’t that right, Ruto-yah? Are you going as Daddy’s little honey bee?” Haruto signing a shy _“yes”_ before burying his face in Junkyu’s shoulder with a whine, his Daddy’s sweater grasped tightly in his tiny fists.

And Jihoon snorts, but even he has to admit that fatherhood looks good on his best friend, smiling fondly as he watches Junkyu rub Haruto’s back, shushing him gently. “If Ruto’s going as a bumblebee, then what are you and Mashi going as?” But as soon as Junkyu goes to reply, Doyoung’s high-pitched squeal interrupts him, the tyke clumsily toddling into the room with one of Mashiho’s decorative little pumpkins in hand, giggling hysterically.

“Doyoung-ah!” Hyunsuk cries, hot on his son’s trail, “Give that back you little sh-” Jihoon’s death glare shutting him up in seconds, Doyoung sticking his tongue out at his Papa as he ducks behind his Daddy, tugging on Jihoon’s pant leg with his free hand.

“Up! Up Daddy, up!” Junkyu biting his lip to keep from laughing when Haruto signs _“stop”_ as he only clings tighter to his Daddy, clearly not a fan of the newly walking, somewhat talking, whirlwind that is Choi Doyoung. 

“Give Daddy the pumpkin first, okay, Youngie?” Jihoon says, holding his hand out expectantly, “Then Daddy will pick you up,” Doyoung handing Jihoon the pumpkin with an exaggerated pout, the resemblance between him and his Daddy truly uncanny.

“Up?” Doyoung asks again, arms outstretched and waiting, “Up Daddy?” Jihoon lifting Doyoung with a grunt, finding his nearly two-year-old son to be heavier than he looked. ( _Holy shit, he really is going to end up taller than ‘Suk, isn’t he?)_

“Anyways, as I was saying,” Jihoon picking up where he’d left off as he shifted Doyoung higher onto his hip, “What are you and Mashi going as?”

“Winnie the Pooh and Rabbit,” Junkyu replies, “Because you can’t tell me that Rabbit _wasn’t_ gay for Tigger.” And Hyunsuk tilts his head in confusion, nose scrunching as the gears in his brain slowly but surely began to turn.

“But you said that you were going as Pooh, not Tigger?”

“That’s because Tigger is Rabbit’s side hoe,” Junkyu says with both the seriousness and confidence of a drunk man, “And I will _not_ be going as a homewrecker.” Haruto letting out quite the yawn for someone so small as he snuggled up closer to Junkyu. “Oh, and also because Ruto’s going as a bumblebee and Pooh is a bear and shit,” He adds with an afterthought, his heart melting when Haruto sleepily signs _“bee,”_ his eyes drooping as he struggles to stay awake. 

“You know what, that’s actually extremely valid-”

“Shut up, Hyunsuk! Don’t encourage him!” Jihoon hisses, wishing that he wasn’t holding Doyoung so that he could smack his stupid (albeit lovable) husband upside the head.

“But-”

“But nothing!” Jihoon glowers, “We are _not_ discussing whether or not Tigger was Rabbit’s side hoe, not if I can help it-” 

“Youngie’s sleepy,” Doyoung whines, patting at Jihoon’s cheeks with those teeny tiny hands of his, “Naptime?” And Hyunsuk takes that as his cue to fetch the toddler’s socks and shoes, knowing that they had precisely twenty or so minutes before Doyoung was bound to have a meltdown.

“Fuck, Ruto’s probably due for his naptime too,” Junkyu not even so much as flinching when Jihoon shoots him a withering look, his words being confirmed when Haruto yawns yet again, “Shit, I hate to ask you guys to leave, but-”

“It’s all cool, we get it,” Hyunsuk interrupts, silently thankful that Junkyu was kicking them out because god forbid anything got between Choi Doyoung and his naptime. “Thanks for having us over again. It was nice to-”

“Papa, be quiet!” Hyunsuk’s jaw dropping as Junkyu barks out a laugh.

“Alrighty then! I guess it’s time to say bye-bye to Uncle Kyu and Ruto-yah, hm?” Jihoon shushing Doyoung as he heads for the door, “Oh, and Kyu?”

“Yeah?”

“Tigger was _not_ Rabbit’s side hoe.”

\----

_“Hey, Hoonie?” Hyunsuk whispers, tracing patterns onto Jihoon’s skin, having memorized each and every one of his husband’s moles and then some, “Can you believe that in just two months we’re going to be parents?” Reality finally kicking in as Halloween steadily approached, all the itty-bitty baby costumes and “Baby’s first Halloween” bibs having the soon-to-be parents going all mushy because come next Halloween, they’d be celebrating as a family of three._

_And Jihoon laughs, rolling over so that he’s face to face with Hyunsuk, his eyes curving into crescents as he does so. “No, not really,” He sheepishly admits, “It honestly all still feels like a dream.”_

_Hyunsuk humming in agreement as he studies Jihoon closely, looking for hints of the boyish features that he’d fallen in love with all those years ago. “...Are you nervous? For parenthood, I mean,”_

_“Nervous is an understatement,” Jihoon replies, reaching out to cup Hyunsuk’s cheek—an action that was reserved for Hyunsuk and only Hyunsuk. “But with you by my side, I’m ready for anything and everything.”_

\----

“I do _not_ want to be one-upped by Junkyu,” Jihoon mutters as he angrily stirs a pot of Panera Bread’s pre-packaged chicken noodle soup, as neither Hyunsuk nor Jihoon could cook for shit. “I would rather die than to have that dumb ass one-up me on Halloween.”

“Jihoon, love,” Hyunsuk sighs, “Is it really that deep?” 

“Yes, yes, it is!” Jihoon wiping his hands on his apron before checking his phone, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watches his little boy sleep on the baby monitor app. “We weren’t even planning on celebrating Halloween!”

“And we still don’t have to,” Jihoon pocketing his phone as he goes to wrap his arms around his husband’s waist, chin resting on Hyunsuk’s shoulder. “We can just stay at home, eat way too much candy, and watch horror movies while Doie sleeps.” Hyunsuk giggling when Jihoon presses a kiss to his cheek, “It’ll be like a date!”

“You don’t even like horror movies ‘Suk,” And Hyunsuk huffs, making Jihoon laugh, “But I do appreciate the offer.”

“Fine, fine,” Hyunsuk placing his hands over Jihoon’s, leaning into the taller’s embrace, “I’ll go pick him up a costume after work tomorrow, okay? How’s that sound?”

“Perfect,” Jihoon says, breathing a sigh of relief, “It sounds perfect.”

\----

_“Smile for the camera, Youngie!” Doyoung waving his pudgy little fist as Jihoon bounces him on his knee, the ten-month-old squealing with delight as he smiles that adorably gummy smile of his. Both he and Jihoon in the matching candy corn onesies that Hyunsuk had insisted on buying._

_“Hey, wait-” But Hyunsuk’s already snapped the photo_ _—much_ _to Jihoon’s dismay. The younger man groaning as his husband happily skips over to him, plopping down next to him on the couch with a stupidly wide grin._

_“Look at how cute you two are!” He gushes, all but shoving his phone in Jihoon’s face, “Youngie’s your mini-me!” Jihoon’s cheeks going red as he swats Hyunsuk’s phone away, one arm wrapped protectively around Doyoung’s tummy._

_“Quit saying that!”_

_“But, it’s true!” Hyunsuk whines, still sticking to the words he’d said when their son was no more than a few hours old, “He really does look like you!”_

_“No, he doesn’t,” But Jihoon knows that arguing with Hyunsuk is pointless, the older man so bullheaded that it was almost laughable. “But there’s no use arguing with a brick wall, is there?”_

_“Nope!” Hyunsuk chirps, “Now on the count of three, say happy Halloween!”_

\----

“Look, I said that I was sorry,” Jihoon says, rolling his eyes with a scoff, finding Junkyu’s angry screeching on the other end of the line to be terribly amusing, “But it’s not like I can control when or where Doie chooses to upchuck.” 

_“Yeah, yeah,”_ Junkyu mutters, the muffled sounds of Mashiho’s laughter in the background bringing a smile to Jihoon’s face, _“That’s true_ _—_ _but did he really have to puke on Engdu?!”_

“He’s just a kid, Kyu!” Jihoon looking over to where Doyoung was sitting on his crawling mat, the toddler’s eyes wide as he watched an episode of Pingu that Hyunsuk had without a doubt illegally downloaded. “And besides, he puked on your bald cat, right?”

_“She’s not bald! She’s hairless!”_

“Whatever,” Jihoon hums, “The point is that you should be grateful that my son puked on your bald cat instead of your-”

_“Grateful?! You expect me to be grateful?!”_ Junkyu splutters, _“Engdu was puked on!”_ Jihoon just about to reply when the sound of their front door opening has him pausing, glancing down at his watch and holy fuck, where did the time go-

“I’m home!” 

_“Is that ‘Suk? Tell him that I say hi-”_ But Jihoon, being Jihoon, simply hangs up on his best friend instead. Promptly ignoring the tirade of angry texts that Junkyu sends him as he turns to face his husband, his heart still skipping a beat despite their many, many years together.

Hyunsuk running a hand through his hair before he goes to loosen his tie, biting his lip as he does so. Something that Jihoon can’t help but wonder if’s as purposeful an action as it seemed to be, “Miss me?”

“Something like that,” Jihoon laughing when Hyunsuk pouts, “Kidding, I’m only kidding.”

“Good,” Hyunsuk whispers, low, eyes darkening, dragging his thumb across Jihoon’s lower lip, making him squirm, “Because I certainly missed you-” 

“Papa!” Doyoung’s scream having both of them jump apart in seconds, the toddler rushing towards his Papa, giggling happily. “Papa’s home!” And it’s honestly a miracle that he hasn’t tripped and fallen, something which he was normally quite prone to doing.

“Angel!” Hyunsuk beams, picking up Doyoung and spinning him around, “Papa’s got a surprise for you!” Doyoung squealing when Hyunsuk presses a kiss to his chubby cheek, tiny hands clinging tightly to his Papa’s dress shirt, wrinkling it. Something that Jihoon just knows will be a pain to iron out come tomorrow morning.

“Surprise?” Doyoung repeats, lips pursed, brows furrowed.

“Uh-huh!” Hyunsuk says with a nod, handing Doyoung off to Jihoon, who whines, yes, but still snuggles up to his Daddy all the same. “But you gotta keep your eyes closed until I say that you can open them—okay, Angel?”

“Okay, Papa!” Hyunsuk digging around in his backpack until he finally comes across what he’s looking for. Triumphantly taking the costume out of its packaging and hiding it behind his back as he shoots Jihoon a wink, causing Jihoon to blush. ( _Fuck you too, Choi Hyunsuk.)_

“You ready, Youngie?” 

“Yes, Papa!” Doyoung sneaking a quick glance before once again screwing his eyes shut, the toddler practically vibrating with excitement. “Youngie’s ready!”

“One, two, three, go! You can open your eyes now, Angel!” Hyunsuk whipping the costume out from behind his back right as Doyoung opens his eyes.

“Orange?” Doyoung blinks confusedly, tilting his head, “Oh!” And Jihoon swears that he can see the very moment a lightbulb goes on inside his son’s head, “A carrot!”

“Yes, Youngie!” Jihoon praises, Doyoung clapping his hands as he giggles, clearly pleased with himself. “You’re right! It is a carrot-”

_Wait...What?!_

"I said to buy him a pumpkin costume, Hyunsuk!" Jihoon cries, his cheeks flushing red as it takes everything in him _not_ to facepalm, _"A pumpkin!"_ Doyoung whining as he wriggled about in his Daddy’s arms, pissed that he was missing Pingu for, well, whatever the hell this was.

“But I thought-”

“This is a carrot costume, Hyunsuk,” Jihoon deadpans, _“You got our son a carrot costume.”_

“I,” Hyunsuk starts, but there’s no use denying that he’s somehow managed to massively fuck up their son’s first official Halloween costume, “Shit, I’m sorry-”

“No swearing!”

“Fuc—Frick, my bad,” Hyunsuk just barely managing to censor himself at the last second, and god does Jihoon want to throttle his idiotic husband, “But I’m sure that we can make it work-”

“Halloween is tonight, Hyunsuk,” Jihoon groans as he sets down Doyoung, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh, _“Tonight.”_

“And?” Hyunsuk replies, “We’ll figure something out, Hoonie, I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Jihoon wearily asks, hesitantly holding his pinky out, a habit that he’d adopted all thanks to a certain little mini-me by the name of Choi Doyoung.

And Hyunsuk nods, lacing their pinkies together with a grin, “Pinky promise.”

\----

_Bonus:_

“Quit laughing, you ass!” Doyoung cries, shoving a laughing Haruto aside, “It’s not even that funny!”

“Oh, but it _is,_ ” He wheezes, tears of laughter in his eyes, “It’s _literally_ one of the funniest fucking things I’ve ever seen.” Haruto wiping at his eyes as he once again glances back down at the picture of his best friend’s (read; _crush_ ) first official Halloween. Little Doyoung smiling for the camera happily, infatuated with whoever was taking the picture, his cheeks rosy and oh so pinchable.

“Shut up!” The older boy grabbing the family album and slamming it shut with a huff, pouting. It being moments like these where Jihoon’s hand in raising him really showed. “Just shut up-”

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Haruto interrupts, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "But you gotta at least admit that you were cute as a little kid," His words having Doyoung blushing, the shorter of the two simply not knowing how to take a compliment for the life of him. A trait that he had inherited from none other than Hyunsuk. “Like a really cute-”

“Shut up!” And god has Doyoung never wanted to kick the Japanese boy more than he does right now, “I was _anything_ but cute!”

“Nah, you’re wrong,” Haruto says, reaching out to place a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder, expression weirdly serious, “You were cute as hell...So, uh, what happened?”

“Shut the fuck up!”

**Author's Note:**

> man rip engdu, queen didn't deserve that smh😔  
> (oh n a special thank u to ame for reminding me that kyu owns a sphynx ! kyu's reaction of "THIS CAT WAS $1500 UR BABY IS WORTHLESS!!!!!" after doie puked on engdu still sends)
> 
> find me on twt @catboyharuto !
> 
> anyways, thank u sm for reading !!!


End file.
